happys_hutfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heat's on the Stage
With the waterfall on the background, Chris walks to the scene, to start. Chris: Last time on Total Drama Brazilian Rainforest, the strongness of the jungle showed us a huge impact, as a plane with our jury for what was supposed to be a normal challenge, instantly dropped for...*winking at camera*..."natural" reasons, so, my great idea was to make it an exciting rescuing challenge across the jungle, i am so creative, but this was just the peak. Even when the Panthers, now under the lead of an Ice Dancer, tried to stretch themselves to victory, the Eagles, under the lead of motionless Crimson won both their first challenge, and a new teammate, what is maybe good for them, it's our fault for not putting him on a plane, and with that, the train of the Toucans gone off the rails, with Devin's sanity inside it, as they attended elimination, amd once there...*showing people making their votes*...Spud was voted off over Tammy, now, i own Leonard ten bucks, cause i was sure Tammy was going. But, that was the past, and a new day starts here on...Total...Drama...BRAZILIAN RAINFOREST! After the hypotethical intro, the scene now shows the Toucans, as they seem to be arriving from the Campfire, during a rain. Jen: This is a nice and a terrible event, while my skin will get hydrated, which I needed cause of the lack of cosmetics here, yet, my hair and my tank top will get ruined, i wish i had my jacket now. Laurie: Don't complain, it's just Mother Earth providing some rain. Devin: *still angry* IT'S RAIN STILL! RAIN! Tammy: *conf.* I'm worried for two things, the fact that i was almost voted out, and that the magic drink i gave to Devin maybe has a different reaction on him. I must proove to them i am not useless. Devin: *in conf. angry* I HATE THIS STUPID CONFESSIONAL, IT LOOKS HORRIBLE, AND THE WOODEN IS...*back to normal*...wow, what ha...happened? Jen: This couldn't be beter, my eyelash just got ruined. Laurie: Cosmetics are tested on innocent animals, so, it's good that it gets ruined, plus, rain is just one of the many natural gifts of Mother Earth. It's so peaceful. *thunders are heard* Ok, ignore that, but still. Devin: Hey, it's just rain, it couldn't be bad. Tammy: *conf.* Finally, the spell has stopped to control him, the next time i prepare a potion, i swear to the Amazon lords that i will try to investigate all the things that i put on it. Jen: At least my skin will get the hydration it needs without going to a spa, i'll go to put my swimsuit. *conf.* What i would make to have my sweet Tom here with me, we would now be talking, laughing, all while complimenting our looks. Tammy: Hey, Laurie, can we talk for a bit? Laurie: I see no problem on it, what is it? Tammy: What can i do to help here? I need to be a better person, so i don't get more votes. Laurie: First of all, what you did with Devin, his aura was like spinning in circles all the time? Tammy: I gave him a little secret potion, the spell was broken already, and it was all part of black...*talking different*...Magic! Laurie: Well, that is the problem, your inner energy reveals a desire of impressing others, but, if you go an be yourself, everything works. Tammy: I hope it's right, i appreciate the help. Laurie: But if you used innocent animals on your potions, i will toss you off the Amazon in a falcon punch. Tammy: Alright...got the message. Jen: *going out of the camp, in her swimsuit* Ok, spa treatmemt in the Amazon time! How do i look? Devin: Nice, you look nice. *conf.* Maybe after all what happened, being a good person with the others will proove i'm back to normal. Jen: *conf.* He isn't maybe a fashion blogger, like my sweet Tom and I...*making a heart with her hands*...but he has good taste. Now the scene switches to the Panthers. Jasmine: *waking up, and descending a tree* Team, time for waking up!*she looks into the shelter, and everyone, but Jackie is there* Mmm...weird, Jackie is missing. Scarlett: She maybe went back to Las Vegas, who knows? I just saw her waking up in the morning. Jacques: *still smiling, until waking up* What with all the noise, i have to rest, to stay in form. Lightning: *also waking up* Who dares to wake up Sha-Lightning? Don't you know an athlete needs a recover sleep? Well, i do need it! Jacques: *laughs* I love how this peasant tries to call himself athlete. Lightning: Sha-what? Of course Lightning is a extreme performance athelete, and, since when is rotating on ice a sport? Jacques: Don't even try to deny it! It's a sport, and with a hardér difficulty that just running like an idiot for a ball! Lightning: At least i don't dress up like an old lady. Jacques: I can't even! Says the one that has been wearing the same sport shirt for two years. Jasmine: *looking at them, from far* Ok, i'm going to the search, Scarlett, take care of these two in the meanwhile. *conf.* Usually, if i'm not there to stop the jocks from killing eachother, Jackie stops them, if i don't find her, those two drown us. Jasmine is going across the woods, until she looks near the river, where Jackie is putting herself a costume. Jasmine: *to her, as she isn't looking* Someone's getting ready for the carnival, am i right? Jackie: Oh, hi Jasmine, and i wished! I'm just trying on my old dancing costume. Jasmine: And why? It's very early. Jackie: Just doing a morning exercise, back in Vegas i always did that, and i also love dancing, so, just reminding that. Jasmine: Nice hobbie, but, you need to go back to camp. Jackie: Why? As if Scarlett wanted me there... Jasmine: She is just a little bit mad, maybe it's the shelter, but just come, the Jocks are fighting again. Jackie: Those two never give me a rest, ok, let's go. As both come back, Lightning and Jacques are clashing again. Jacques: *holding a protein shake* Or you apologize to moi, or i throw it to the river! Lightning: That's never happening, dude, or dude-tte. Jacques: *throws it to the river, as Lightning screams* Jackie: Guys, hold your weaves and stop fighting. *as she comes, she makes little jumps and flips her hair* Jacques: I'm not going against a peasant on a verbal fight. *thinking to himself* Calm yourself Jacques, just think, on a moment like this, what would Josee do?...*insert the scene of Josee destroying the statue in New York*...ok, better don't do anything. Lightning: Fine! *thinking to himself* You better don't lose this, man, think, what would that dude do in this situation? ...*and here goes the Jo scene training in the nude*... Ok, better don't do anything. Scarlett: *to a sleeping Mickey* Wake up, vermin, i mean, fellow teammate. Mickey: Oh, sorry. I need to have at least 11 hours of sleep, because my bones are to weak, they need long time to heal after exhausting activity. Scarlett: I just wanted to have a general survey here, an her goes it, do you trust that showgirl? Mickey: Jackie? Well, she seems...nice? I don't talk too much to girls, well, you are an exception. *ackward laugh* Scarlett: Well, her addition was a little bit exagerated, like, she being just a producers' choice? She will cause trouble, i'm already seeing males being thrown by her to the waterfall. Mickey: But she wouldn't harm anyone, she seems normal. Scarlett: That, as long as we know... The scene shows the Eagles, as they are in their camp. Kitty: *conf.* I actually started to like this team, we are doing pretty fine, and we just got a new teammate, he is actually weird, so, i don't know how to introduce myself. Kitty: *to Carl* Well, so, in name of all of us, except for Crimson, we welcome you to the team. Carl: Well, warm welcome it is, i am so happy to be here, even if it was just a mistake. Duncan: Just don't f**k with me, and you'll be doing the hell of the game, got it? And that's the rules you must follow. Kitty: *whispering to him* Try to be nice. He is new to here. Duncan: *also whispering* I would, but Crimson told me she has seen me too soft, so, i can't be such. Kitty: *conf.* *sigh* Love, it turns things upside down everytime. Owen: *appearing behind the newcomer* So, man, dude, what do you like to do? Carl: Well, my interests rely in...*he is cut* Owen: *hugging him, privating him from breathing* Oh, who cares? I'm sure we will be best friends! The scene now shows Crimson, somewhere in the forest. Crimson: *looking throught the bushes, until Duncan come out from one* Duncan: Hey, dark hot stuff, how's it going? Crimson: Hi...i was searching a rabbit, and there might be one around this area. Duncan: Oh, that's nice, and why exactly? Crimson: Cause Loki needs a dark matching soul, so their energy becomes a matching red. Duncan: Alright...*conf.* Hardcore girl, it just gets me more attracted to her. *end of conf.* So, you mind if i help you, babe? Crimson: Don't call me like, how do i look like one? *staring at him* If you wanna help, just keep it quoet and search on the bushes. Duncan: Alright, whatever...*he makes a satisfated face, as he also searchs thought the bushes. The scene now goes back to the Toucans again. Jen: Being here is the best natural experience i have ever got. My skin will get so hydrated, and i'm relaxing. I wish i could have my cell phone here, i could update all my followers about this. Devin: Mind if i join in? I need some relaxing. Jen: Well, i have seen your skin has been horrible for all the wood, so, yeah. Devin: Well, it's just i must fix thing with everyone, i acted so weird, that i feel like i must apologize. Jen: Well, you went too off the rails, i mean, you were yelling for everything, but it's ok. I understand i, remimds of me when i see Tom using something that is out of season, it makes me wanna slap him. Laurie: You two, come out of there, the water will get contaminated, ant we need it to drink, and all that make up ruins it to be ever useful or a human to drink. Jen: At least i do look pretty on make up, unlike others! Laurie: You didn't said that, you fashionista wannabe! They almost get on a fight, but Devin stops them. Devin: Ok, i could save some water in the canteens, and it's free from any chemic, is that ok for you, vegan lady? Laurie: At least someone cares for the Earth, and how important it is. Devin: *conf.* Now i can assure i have a trust with Jen, and with Laurie, but making peace with Tammy...man...and i thought proposing to my homie Carrie was hard. Chris: *from the megaphones* Once again, inmunity, pain, disaster and danger back up for grabs, meet me at the jungle stage, which is in the middle of the jungle. Now, everyone is there, but most of them, except for Crimson, have injuries, and are wet. Chris: I know, i should had warned you all, that to get here, you had to go crossing the waterfall, and near the piranha area, i forgot, so my bad, anyways, you may have figured out what will our fourth challenge be. Jacques: My speciality! Talent show! Chris: Mr. Ice is right, we will make a talent show, as each team will perform at least three performances, two individuals, and one group performance, which requires at least two of you, just to make it fair for the Toucans. Jasmine: We have six, this will be a kick of a challenge. Chris: And i knew this would come, thia won't be easy, cause...three judges, including myself, will give scores, first off, Chef! Chef: Again, i do need a vacation, where is it? Chris: In the little part of the contract, but, we do have one more judge, the specialist of jungle talent, it's...V...laineley? Blaineley: Yeah, it's me, Mildred Blaineley Stacey O'Halloran! I am back! Chris: What did you made with my intern? You know he also gets a paying? Blaineley: Oh, he is fine...*he is shown to be fishing near the waterfall, with a stack of cash*...but i am back for my revenge on this losers. Chris: Let's see...*he takes out a book*...money bribing, competition apecial, Redemption Island, fan fab award, nothing! There is no way you are going back in, yet, since i got the lowest intern in speed and mind, you can take his spot in the jury. Blaineley: I can live with that, i just need make up and my morning latte. NOW! Chris: I'm maybe regreting this, but now, go to the backstages, and prepare a show! The scene shows the Panthers, making a strategy. Jasmine: So, i think i could handle a play, i just need an act, so team, who wants to appear in a play? Jacques: *jumping in front of her* Moi! Lightning: *knocking Jacques to the floor* No! Pick Sha-Lightning! *Jacques drags him to the floor* Jackie: *trying to not step on neither of them, and stands i'm front of Jasmine* Jasmine: Ok, Jackie takes one act, what about you two? *to Mickey and Scarlett* Mickey: I have a fear of acting, and, being on a stage overall. So, i think you all should go, i would waste a score, cause...*freaking out*...I'M NOT A TREE! *faints* Jasmine: Pretty dramatic for a play, but i'm convinced, what about you, Scarlett? Scarlett: I have a dislike for performances...*conf.* Especially if a spoiled wannabe actress is on it, so, yeah, not stepping in, but if we lose, she is stepping out. Jasmine: Alright, we just need to think of who will make the group act, and since two of us are sitting, we just need to choose. Jackie: I have a nice idea for it, but i need a partner. Like, it's necessary. Lightning: Pick Sha-Lightning gurl! Jacques: *kicks him down* No, pick me! Jasmine: We will go nowhere with all this, so, Jackie, if you could pick faster... Jackie: Ok, i will, i guess i will pick...*both males are staring*...Lightning. Lightning: Yeah! Got picked, i'm a favourite! I'm an owner! Inyour face, skater! Jasmine: Actually, she had to pick you, judges forbidden two dancers, just to make it more dramatic, tension like, and a lot of other things. Jacques: Just by that? Are the judges blind? I'm shining gold! Jasmine: They still say you can participate in the contest, but in any other talent, not dancing or skating. Jacques: I am fine, but the judges block themselves from the best visual experience they will ever see, or they would ever saw! *walks off* Jasmine: Well, i'm going to make my own talent, later mates. Jackie: You know...*to Lightning*...i also picked you to see the good person inside you. Lightning: Gurl, there might be one there, but, you know, inside Lightning's mind, there is a play between good and evil, that must never end... Inside his mind, there is a score table that displays infinite to 0, and a Lightning dressed like a devil sings... Evil Lightning: *dancing around the field, holding a SuperBowl trophy* I'm the evil Lightning! I'm the evil Lightning! I'm the evil Lightning! I'm the evil Lightning! Sha-yeah! Back to normal, Lightning continues to talk. Lightning: So, when do we start? Jackie: Give me just a sec, i'm going backstage. The scene now shows the Toucans, who are also are planning their show. Jen: As i told you, i'm gonna make a fashion parade, but i only have female dresses, so, i guess i'm going by myself. Laurie: I agree, my demostration of Reiki energy in the normal life needs a voluntee, but it can be dangerous. Devin: Are you sure you don't need me? Laurie: Hey, come with me...*drags him*...now, if you wanna be in peace and balanced auras, you need to team up an make the group talent with Tammy. Devin: Tammy? I mean, did you knew she tried to kill me with her rare potion, who knows what she will try to do now? Laurie: Because if you wanna have peace here, you better team up with her, or else, i'm really thinking of an all-female power alliance. Devin: Ok, ok, got it, i'll team up with Tammy. *conf., writing in a paper* My memories, to my little brother, i leave him my pet dog and my soccer trophy, to Carrie, i leave you all my other belongings, to Shelley, i leave you...hundreths of indirects on Facebook... Tammy: I just came up with an excelent talent show off, but, i need a partner to perform, Leonard used to know all of it, but none of my spells can bring him here. Jen: Oh, my magical believer, i have notices! *pushing Devin to her* You just have got an assistant for your act! Devin: Is this really necessary? Jen: Is this, or wearing a designer dress in my fashion parade, sweetie, ok, so, go with Tammy. Devin: Ok....so...*ackward voice*...guess we are partners for this now... Tammy: This will be a wonderdul experience, but i need to know, you play any instrument? Devin: My dad teached me some instruments once, but how is that going to...*Tammy drags him by the arm* The scene now focuses on the Eagles, as they try to make a performance order. Kitty: Well, team, we have five, and we already get that Owen is sitting down, cause the coconuts were too much for him. Owen: I repeat i'm fine, Kitty! *he spits a coconut shell* Kitty: I'm sorry, big guy, but if you get on stage, there may be a disaster, also, you need to rest, after all the coconuts you ate. Owen: But what will be the acts now? Kitty: I'll make one, Carl makes the second, cause appearently he is a musician, and Duncan will make the third, as he told me. Duncan: I'm easily going to make it, a classic jail scape, piece of cake, but, i need an assistant. Kitty: Well, i would also like the group performance, but afterall, my act isn't that hard. Duncan: Yeah...what is it, afterall? Kitty: A katana showdown, or something, l learnt it while playing "Vegatable Samurai's", lot of moves. We just need to ask Crimson which act she likes better. Crimson: *appearing behind Duncan* I'm helping him, he is probably going to fail ar anything. Duncan: As in your wishes, you hot stuff. Crimson: I don't like to be said such thing. Duncan: *conf.* Crimson, a hard girl, basically a hot goth with a grudge, but, i'm not close to giving up, plus, i'm performing with her. The scene now switches back to Kitty, and Owen. Kitty: I'm done woth the outfit, how do i look? *she wears a white japanese costume* I loved this when i saw it in a videogame. Owen: Nice, but...i can't do anything? *spitting a coconut* Kitty: You need to rest, it's better if you stay here, and i am sure we will do fine. Now, scene is back to the Panthers. Jasmine: Is everyone ready with their acts? I'm being told we are the opening! Mickey: Well, what are you going to present exactly? Jasmime: A didgeridoo solo, an ancient Australian instrument, is like a nice, and calm opening. Mickey: That's nice. *Jasmine stands up, and accidentaly knocks dowm Mickey with the didgeridoo* Scarlett: *giving him a hand! Here, stand up now. Mickey: Oh, thank you Scarlett, this was really nice. Scarlett: This was just a natural human reaction, but now, i must ask you a question that is of outmost importance. Mickey: Ok, sure, go ahead. For this time i'm all ears, cause my treatment of special ear drops finally ended. Scarlett: The fact is...you do really trust Jackie? The showgirl is maybe planning something to take this team down by herself. I can swear. Mickey: I really think she seems like a nice girl, she doesn't seem like someone that could harm anyone. Scarlett: Well, i still don't trust her, something is probably going bad here, she may detect it, and take advantage of the situation. Mickey: I'm not so sure, but time will tell. Now the scene shows Jackie finally going back from backstage. Jackie: How do i look now? Do i look good? *she is wearing her old dancer costume, with feathers, high heels and headpiece, all in blue. Lightning: Um...i guess fine...*conf.* Excuse me, sha-girl, since when does Lightning looks like a dress designer or that work where they make dresses? Jackie: That's nice to hear! I love compliments, anyways, you know how to dance? Lightning: You kidding? There was a dance club in Lightning's school, and me and the american football team kicked them like never, memorable. Jackie: Then, seems like i have some hard work here, let's see... Now, the scene shows the Toucans, everyone in their areas. Jen: This is almost done, i wish Tom was near me, h would be helping me to order the outfits...*a drum sound makes her to drop one*...who is doing that Annoying Sound? Laurie: That "annoying sound" is me practicing for the challenge of today. And if you excuse me, i need to practice more my drum solo, and also my voice, maybe i need to sing. Jen: Whatever, just try to not break anyone's ears when you sing, cause we may get disqualified! 'Laurie: Well, at least i'm not taking the bigger dare right now, wonder how Devin is doing. In fact, Devin and Tammy are shown preparing their own talent, well, kind of... Devin: Let me see if i got it, you want me to help you as a back up player? Tammy: Well, it's something i have wanted to do for a lot of time showing the others what i can do. Devin: Well, it's ok, but, you know how to play it, right? Tammy: You just need to wait, i am a good ocarina player, it even has magic powers. Devin: Ok...this is not going to go in a good way...i guess... Tammy: It's going to be a perfect thing, just practice your solo, and everything will be done...*conf.* It has been some time since my last ocarina spell, maybe this still works. Devin: Alright, this maybe has still some meanings to continue, but i still have my own personal bad feelings about this, but let's just kick this on. *he looks at a guitar* Now, the Eagles with a play are still practicing. Owen: *thinking to himself* I'm sure i can be helpful to others, even if they sit me down...*while he holds candies on his hands*...I'll start with my new friend. Owen accidentaly drops the candies on a saxophone, as he takes out a paper, and start to clean the instruments of Carl. Owen: Hi friend! I was just, y'know helping here, to clean...*ackward smile* Now the scene is on Kitty, who talks to Duncan. Kitty: Such a nice team here, even Owen is helping, but, what's your act going to be? *to Duncan* Duncan: My original plan was to make a wedgie to thw newbie, and put him as a flag, but won't work, so, i'll let Crimson decide. Crimson: *appearing from behind* Ok, so i decide. Duncan: Wow, didn't expected you to be near, well, what is the act going to be? Crimson: *pointing at the waterfall* We are jumping off that, it feels awesome when you are falling, like if you had no bones. Duncan: There is no problem for me. *conf.* There is a problem, there has been some time since i forgot to escape, maybe cause jail is different feom juvie and they don't give you supplies to escape. Crimson: *conf.* I know he is in fear, i can feel any sort of weakness. Crimson: Well, we are starting soon, i just need that you aren't in fear, like with Celine Dion. *walking off, and whispering "wimp"* Duncan: M'lady, i have been in juvie for 17 times, you think i'm going to be afraid of it? Ha! You really don't know me. Kitty: Let me guess, you are afraid? Duncan: *almost squezzing Kitty* Yeah, i am, but i have to show her she is wrong about me. I am not being a coward, and i even got over my Celine Dion fear. Kitty: A...little..less...tight! Duncan: Oh, yeah, didn't mind to make a move that would make anyone else gave me all their money. Kitty: You actually forced people to gave you their money? Duncan: I just did it once! Well...twice...no, thrice...i..i just did so to nerds, who even would care about them? It was a legal move. Kitty: Well, i think you must do this: just close your eyes and hold tight to Crimson if you fall, she wouldn't mind at all. Duncan: Maybe that could work, who would knew a preppy would give such great advice, i owe you one. *walks off* Kitty: *laughing* People like those never change, but i can get used to it. Carl: *now where Owen is* Hey, where is my saxophone? I need it for the show, man. Owen: Oh, here! *hands him the sax* Carl: Why it is so...sticky? Owen: *while holding and eating candies in the other hand* Well, i don't know, maybe it's the ground, i can't even stand up! The scene shows Carl rolling eyes, and then, scene goes to the Panthers. Jasmine: *walking to the stage* Guys, we're gonna be first! Are your performances done? Jackie: *dressed up as a showgirl* Well, i'm done with my act, but...Lightning is struggling so hard. Lightning: Excuse me, ya gurl, you know many american football players dance? That's right, none! This isn't Lightning's strong spot. Jackie: *to Jasmine* What do i do? This is extremely hard, he is really foolish, and hard to handle. Jasmine: Well, i know what you can do, just listen to me...*she whispers something her ear, as she goes backstage, where Blaineley is eating pizza* Jackie: Hey, Blaineley! Blaineley: *throwing the slice of pizza to the bushes* You didn't saw anything, listen to me, showgirl, if you tell anyone about this, i swear... Jackie: No, i won't, but instead, i want something in exchange. Blaineley: So, bribing for scores. I smell a rat, and juicy drama. Jackie: It's not for any scores, i'll tell you what it want. *whispering to her* Blaineley: Your bland attitude bores me, but consider it done. The scene goes back to the backstages, where Jackie enters. Jackie: Hey, Lightning, i know you can't do this dare properly, and i just... Lightning: Hear me, nothing is probably going to convince me. Jackie: *grabbing him by the shirt* Hear me "papacito", i have tried to encourage you with words, but you forced me to do this, Jacques! Jacques: *stepping into the scene with a jump* Ready to dance. Lightning: What is he doing here? He just came to see a true golden champion or what? Jackie: Jacques is going to be in our performance, the judges allowed it. Jacques: What? Scared? Lightning: I'll show you who is scared! *starting to practice, but tripping and falling, but still, he tries again* Jackie: *winking to Jasmine* Thanks. Jasmine: No problem...*sigh*...these teammates and their personalities. Now, the final moments of the Toucans before the show. Devin: So, you are sure you can do it? Tammy: I just meed a little bit of magic, and thia will be done perfectly, i promise you, we won't be a fail. Devin: Yeah...*conf.* Now i know what those twins felt when being up in stage. And it feels awful. Chris:'' Ok, time to start the show that they have prepared. First off...the Australian giant, Jasmine! *she walks up to the stage* '''Blaineley: Before anything, i wom't be bitter by being here and not on the stage...*turning back, and whispering to herself*...stupid Australian godzilla....*going back to Jasmine*...so, the lower the score the more pathetic you did, what will you do? Jasmine: I'm going to play the didgeridoo, you know, this an ancient aust...*she is interrupted* Chef: This ain't history class, this is a talent show, perform! Jasmine: Alright, alright, man. *she sits on a mat, and places the didgeridoo next to her* I'll start now. Jasmine places the instrument's mouth om the floor, as she starts her performance, she makes a melody with her didgeridoo as the judges keep arguing about the act, and most of the people backstage, including her teammates, are impressed of her. Jasmine: *ending* Well, this was also my way to honour my Australian heritage, it was good? Chris: And now...scoring time! The maximum amount of points is thirty! Judges, what do you think? Blaineley: Jasmine, as a player, it's interesting to see you, but i wamted drama, still, i give you a seven point five. Chef: The girl knows how to play, so, i give it an eight. Chris: The cultural reference was interesting, so...six point five. Jasmine: At least i made it past the average. Chris: It's a score of twenty two for Australia, now, coming from somewhere else that isn't Australia, Laurie! Laurie: *walking up the stage* Again, who cares, Jasmine has an interssting Autralian heritage, and that should had been considered. Racism isn't a positive fact in this world full of racist pigs. Jasmine: Thanks for the help, mate, but try to help your team, im ok with it. Chris: Are you finished? Just tell us what you planned. Laurie: I wanna sing a protest song with my drums, i created it along with my soul sister Miles, while outside of a protest in a laboratory. Chef: If we are going to organize a strike, i'll join, cause I was never given a vacation as my contract for this show stated! *standing up in the jury's table* Chris: Sit down, Chef, one hippie is enough. Now perform before i get bored. Laurie: Ok, let's bring on the good vibes to this stage: *singing, and playing the drums* Heal your world, make it a better place, for you and me, for the entire human race. There are...animals dying, of you care don't use make up. Make the world a better place and don't be a Jen. *stope here* Ok, so, what about it? Jen: Disqualify her! Blaineley: Well, your offense to make up is atrocious, but indirected swears throught a song? Now that's what i came to see! You sheephead vegan, seven point five. Chef: You girl, that voice catches attention, i need you for my work strike, eight pont five. Chris: I'm not onto world saving, so, five point five. Laurie: Do you know how important it is? Chris: Do you know how little important it is to me? Now go backstage! *Laurie throws a tomato at him* What are you doing? We are supposed to throw this at you. Do you know that I payed a lot for this shirt? Laurie: Do you know how little important it is to me? *throws Chris another tomato* Blaineley: Producers told me i can have my individual project, someone remind me to make cast for this girl. Chris: You better shut it, i need to go for a change, in the meanwhile, we introduce the first act of the Eagles, Kitty! Clap, cheer or whatever. *walks off* Blaineley: Ok, what are you doing? Exactly, taking a selfie? Kitty: I was going to, but after i saw some videogames and actually practiced, i will make martial arts, a little example. Blaineley: I can't wait to see that innocent face with injured skin. Kitty: Owen? Owen puts on a speaker connected to Kitty's phone, playing some music, as she performs, first off, she makes some moves waving a sword around. Blaineley: It's not so impressive. Kitty: You think so? Owen, the buff and stars. Owen throws Kitty a white buff, which she uses to cover her eyes, as Owen throws ninja stars at her, yet, with a single move, she is able to catch them all, not even gettin a single injury. Blaineley: *looks impressed, and grins* Chef: Ehh...not so impressive for me. Kitty: *whispering* Owen, the watermelon! Owen: Which watermelon? *eating a slice of it* Kitty: Nevermind, i had one here in the case you ate the first. *Kitty throws it to the air, and jumps, quickly slicing it, as all the slices fall near to Chef.* Chef: *also is left with no words* Kitty: Was it good? I haven't practiced in years. *conf.* I was actually taking martial art classes in school, i mean, it was that or lifting weights. Blaineley: Impressive, impressive, i give it a seven. Chef: One helper like you would make my job a piece of cake, for now a eight point five. Chris: And i'm back, i give it a six, cause i didn't saw it, yet, i found the pair of watermelons i left hidden, and someone stole. Owen: They were provocating me to do so! They are masterminds! Chris: Yeah, in this way we will take really long. Now, a Toucan opens the show, and it will be Jen! Jen: Hi! Hi! Thanks for the applause! Chef: If this flaws, i ain't clapping again, what is your act? Jen: First of all, haven't you noticed that i am...*flipping her hair*...flawless? Oh, and my act is a fashion walk off, just so you see what's hot and what's not to wear. In a bunch of scenes, Jen walks in the stage, wearing a lot of dresses, including: her bird outfit with blue feathers; a winter jacket and long boots; a long dress with flowers, while using sunglasses and holding an umbrella; a blue dress, with a different style, and finally, a long red dress. Jen: So, was it impresive? Blaineley: I tell you, if you were as hot as me, you would ruling the fashion world on Cannes, i give this a nine. Chef: I give you a seven, i didn't find it that impressive. Jen: I was going to use my swan dress, but i lost it, i didn't found it. Chef: Yeah, not a huge deal...*the scene shows a flashback of Chef using the dress amd sttufing it with meal, as he makes it Chris' dinner, which he does eat*...*ackward laugh* Chris: Suspicious, anyways, i give it a six point five, that last dress makes you look like Blaineley. Blaineley: Keep talking, that way, you will look like an idiot, oh, excuse, you skipped that part. Chris: Really? When are interns when needed? Anyways, the next one is the Ice...wait, did he quitted? That fame hungry dude should be om stage already. Blaineley: Oh, i changed the schedule, he is performing at the final performance. Chris: Do you think you can do whatever you want? This is not your show. Blaineley: One day, you and your stupid rules against me will come to an end. Now let's welcome...a jazz player? Is this show becoming boring, or i'm too flamboyant? Chris: You're just a hag, done! And yeah, this is Carl, long story, but anyways, what will you do? Carl: A jazz solo with my saxophone. Blaineley: Not so interesting, but go ahead. Before he blows, the scene shows the backstage. Kitty: *walking to Owen* I'm really low on sugar, Owen, give me a candy. Owen: Well, i ended these, but i had a big bunch somewhere...*Carl is about to blow out the sax*...I swear i had them somewhere...somewhere big...*too late*...the saxophone. As he blows, candies fly in the sky, attacking the jury. Owen: Oh, so that's where i left them. Carl: You ruined my solo, why you put those things in? Chef: To make ya team get a low score from someone intolerant to sugar. Five point five. Blaineley: *secretly eating the candy* Same, six point five. Chris: And i give it a seven, just cause you made Blaineley shut her mouth down for a minute. Blaineley: Whatever, walk offm as the first act in the group act, let's welcome Devin and Tammy! Chris: Stop stealing my sign on! Anyways, what are you going to present. Devin: *whispering to Tammy* Are you sure this is going to end well for us? You are confident? Tammy: Leave this bullet on me, Amazon soldier. *now directing to the jury* We will perform an Amazon song with my ocarina, and Devin on the gui... Devin: *cutting her off* Violin! *whispering to Tammy again* Trust me, this will work. *conf.* I'm actually nervous, but i need to build trust on her, just so she can see i'm willing to make peace Tammy and Devin start to perform, as both play their instruments, they talk while they aren't percieved. Devin: This is going nice, you're doing well. Tammy: Try to concentrate, i think we may win them. Now, the jury ia also talking while they perform. Chef: This sounds like that music i was hearing in my tent in the Amazon while the plane left there. Blaineley: If we modify their scores that sweet melody will turn into bitter yelling. And while they almost finish, the backstage also has activity. Jen: Well, he made it, they are friends back again, that is good...for him. Laurie: It's nice when conflicts get solved...but at least he did solved his conflict. They end, and the jury, Laurie and Jen clap. Chris: Since i think that is Brazilian, it's an eight for me. Chef: Seven point five, no more, no less. Blaineley: As an act, a yawn fest, as the talent, a seven point five. Devin: *he raises his fist* Well, at least we solved our conflict, which is good. Tammy: We had a conflict? Devin: Long story, let's better go backstage. Chris: So cute...if both weren't in a relation already, next up, the scary duo...Duncan, and the devil girl Crimson! Blaineley: This seems interesting, bungee jump? Crimson: Who said it was going to be bungee? I was going to dive into the lake. Chris: Not even a single problem, right? Duncan: Why there would be a problem? Why? When we are two tough souls who don't fear to death. Chris: Yeah...*turning to the jury*...the confessionary montages say otherwise. Crimson and Duncan climb to the top of the waterfall. Crimson: I'm ready to jump, and you? Duncan: Why i wouldn't? I'm fearless. Crimson: I can smell your fear even if i were standing at the bottom of the fall, yet, your softness is mixed, so, I don't feel disgusted of your inner self. Hold my hand and jump. Duncan: Nice idea...I mean, well, whatever. Both jump off from the waterfall, at the look of three impressed judges, that are just staring. At the bottom, Duncan gets to shore, totally dizzy, while Crimson walks past him, and stands next to him, carrying him to the stage. Chef: That gurl is solid steel, what happened to that delinquent that made my life a nightmare? Seven, cause karma was present. Duncan: You just wait? Blaineley: I can give it less than seven. And i will, six point five. Chris: Well, when a contestant suffers, i can be happy, so, it's a seven point five from me. Crimson walks off, dragging Duncan. Chris: How funny that looked, anyways, it's time to the last act: the dancer Jacques, the newcomer Jackie and Lightning, who even i agree has no business here. Jackie: You didn't wanted to dress up, can you at least work with me and Jacques, just for now? Lightning: Whatever, my football team must be seeing this, i can't get more ridiculized. Jackie: Thanks! *surrounding him with her arms* It will be just this, then, you can push Jacques off a cliff. Jacques: Pardon? Jackie: *to Jacques* It's just to encourage him. Don't worry. The three go up the stage. Blaineley: *raises an eyebrow* This is gonna be interesting. At first, Jackie and Jacques stand up in the stage, and start to dance, as both are experts, Jackie makes some twirls, and a split. Then, she orders Lightning to come up to the stage, as now both dance with her. Jackie: Get me down. Lightning: Get what? Jackie: The time is running, the dance is exact. Lightning: I forgot what it was. Jackie is pissed, yet, she takes down Lightning, like in a tango ending, then, she takes a rose from a vase, and puts it into her mouth, then, she carries Lightning as if he waa the female dancer. Jacques: *is barely holding a laugh* This is literally the est moment here. Both end, Jacques jumps in the middle, and they end. Chris: Seeing this was just...*laughing with the rest of the jurors*...nine! It's sooo funny! Chef: *throws a flower to Lightning* Nice performance, m'lady. Eight point five. Blaineley: On an artistic review, Jackie, now we know why you werw casted. Jacques, still a flamboyant skater, keep up with it. Lightning, we focused on you, and you were a delight, and i'm giving this a nine, the drama her got me. Chris: That score is getting duplicated, as three people were here, just give me a second, i need a numbers person...Scarlett! Tally the scores, and give your team an extra point if you do it right, i don't want to, plus, make yourself look useful. Scarlett: Alright...*conf.* Sadly, that Vegas showgirl got her job done, but my plan is still in the air. She won't mess with me. *now out of comfessional, making the scores, and giving them to Chris.* Chris: And now, with a score of seventy five points out of ninety, the Panthers win! The Panthers cheer, well, Scarlett simulates it. Jackie: We won! Lightning, i'm proud of what you did, you helped us to win. Lightning: Well, i just wanna win, it was worth it. Chris: Now, with sixty-seven points, Toucans finish in second place. Devin: Could have been worse, right? *the girls and him cheer, but the Eagles are upset* This is a really tight group whatsoever. Chris: Well, Eagles, came up too short, yet, i have some news...but i'll tell you at Campfire. Now, the prizes to winners, Panthers, in front of you, two options: a tarp, fruit, coffee, amd some other things i can get here, but you usually won't. Mickey: I'm allergic to some fruits. Chris: Can i finish? Good. And the other option, our misterious Special Prize. Jasmine: Do we all agree? Mickey? *eveyone agrees on her* We wanna play fair now, and take the safe way, we take the resources. Chris: Well, that gives the Toucans our Special Prize of today. Devin: *taking it* Umm...the Team Twister? Chris: I just liked the idea of a team switch and well, the Special Prize was a good way to make it happen. And here's how this works, if you come in first in any of the next three challenges, you get to "twist" any team, by taking any of it's members onto your team. Jen: Now that's impressive. Chris: But careful. If you lose and come in last, you won't attend Campfire, yet, you lose a teammate, and they join another team. The Toucans gasp, as they are shocked. Chris: Use it wisely, you may also give it up, as long as you don't lose, like the Eagles, you are going to Campfire soon, i'll be waiting there. Kitty: *conf.* Going to elimination is bad, the last time we went, i was the swing, yet, i think i am going to be that again, whatever happens, it will be a risky move. Elimination Ceremony Chris: Before you vote, i invited everyone, just cause a big notice will be announced. Jacques: That we will get gold medals? About time. Mickey: I really need my medicines, so bad. Chris: Well, Eagles, time to sent a loser packing, so, vote time, Crimson, you start. Crimson: *voting conf.* This is not something that i would care of, i'm just throwing this vote.ñ Duncan: *voting conf. holding a paper with Carl* I never got a chance to meet you. Kitty: *voting conf.* I'm really sorry. Owen: *voting* See you on the other side, buddy. Carl: *voting for Owen* You blew it up big time. Chris: Papayas to those who are safe, as this urn says...Crimson...Kitty...and...Duncan! They all catch their papayas, as the bottom two panic. Chris: I couldn't beieve what happened, cause....every single one of you got a vote, so, as the host, i have the last call, and, my vote decides everything, and i vote off...*writing in a parchment*... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Blaineley! Blaineley: What? I'm not even a contestant! Chris: Yet, you must take the Canoe of Losers! Down the River! *pushing her* Blaineley: *yelling from the Canoe* The next time we see, McLean, it will be your demise! I swear! Ugh, stupid river! Chris: What a wild finish, to a boredom fest of a tribal, anyways, i'm givng you something special, a torch. Kitty: Well, why? Chris: Producers told me it will be needed, cause the rain times will start soon, sickness, fever, whatever, take one and done. What will happen now that the name of the season will take place? Find out next time on...Total Drama...*starting to rain*...Brazilian Rainforest! Great, where's my umbrella?